Assorted methods have been employed to mount integrated circuit chips in plastic packages for a lower cost packaging means as compared with ceramic chip packages. While the plastic packages are further recognized to provide several important advantages for the chip operation as compared with ceramic packages, including higher current carrying capacity, lower dielectric constant for shorter operational delay times, along with reduced inductance and capacitance, the generally inferior heat dissipation experienced with plastic packages remains as a problem. This problem is often aggravated by various encapsulation techniques when the chip is mounted in the plastic package whereby additional plastic material is flowed around the mounted chip and rather elaborate heat sink methods are now commonly used in plastic packages as a means to increase heat dissipation. The need for improved heat dissipation is becoming more pronounced with the advent of more sophisticated integrated chips having a higher degree of integration so as to maintain the temperature of the integrated circuit chip within its designed operating limits.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide an integrated circuit device package of principally synthetic organic polymer construction which is both simple to construct as well as utilize while also avoiding any need for complex heat sinking techniques during the packaging process.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a pin grid array carrier package of primarily synthetic organic polymer construction wherein assembly of the chip element and sealing therein by the package user can be readily carried out with automatic equipment.
Still a further important object of the present invention is to provide a means whereby the main body member of said primarily all plastic pin grid array integrated circuit chip carrier package can be formed to incorporate the pin elements together with a heat sink feature when said main body member is initially formed.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide said pin grid array integrated circuit chip carrier package wherein manufacture of the package construction itself is both simplified and can be carried out with already available automatic manufacturing equipment.
A still further important object of the present invention is to facilitate interconnection of the chip element in various integrated chip carrier packages utilizing any of the commonly employed joinder techniques including wire bonding, solder bump attachment or tape automated bonding.